Two Halves Of A Whole
by Annabella Grace Hamada
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since the Bewilderbeast Battle, the village of berk had just been rebuilt and everything seems okay. But when an old enemy decides to make his move, what will happen? Will Berk survive?


_Author POV_

The whole village was silent. Not many people were out and about. But if you happen to go past the Haddock house, you would hear 2 sobbing and wailing feminine voices and 1 draconic voice of sorrow and misery.

'I was stupid enough to think all was well after that battle.' The black-scaled dragon thought. He inwardly sighed as he plodded out of the house and through the village, ears and frills down, his tail limp. All his excitement had vanished since …. He couldn't even say it. The dragon barely noticed the villagers giving him pitiful looks. Some even went as far as to pet his head but he ignored it. He took on a burst of speed and ran off. He didn't exactly know where he was going but he trusted his instincts. He stopped running after a while. Then he realized where he was. The_ Cove. _He moaned and dropped down to the ground and tried not to look at his surroundings. It wasn't that he hated the cove. But rather because the place had too many memories.

Although 'it' happened 2 months ago, Toothless felt it was only yesterday. The memories … Too much … The dragon tried to close his eyes and go to sleep but the only thing he could think was him. Out of frustration, he fired a plasma bolt at one of the cove walls. He then started to cry and sob. The memories suddenly appeared in his head. He gasped and scratched his head furiously wanting the memories to be gone.

What had happened was that 2 months ago, when Berk had just finished rebuilding after the Bewilderbeast Battle, Hiccup had slowly warmed up to being chief, Toothless as Alpha, his mother being around and best of all, the beautiful, perfect Astrid Hofferson as his wife. Although Berk was rebuilt, they were still pretty vulnerable. That's when Dagur the Deranged thought it best attack. A surprise attack.

Berk was caught by surprise when war cries and loud voices filled the island in the dead of night. Chief Hiccup was at first lines of battle, shouting orders to the warriors fighting on ground and air.

Then a time came where the Chief was needed on ground. He hopped off his beloved dragon and rushed into battle, drawing his fire sword Inferno. Dragon and rider tried to stay in sight of each other but slowly, they had to inch away from each other. The Berk warriors were doing well so far. Hookfang and Snotlout fought side by side, Hookfang blasting at anyone who got past Snotlout's parries and strikes with his sword. Fishlegs and Meatlug weren't doing so bad either. Fishlegs used his dagger to slice cuts on arms and Meatlug used her tail as a bludgeon to smack the Berserkers away. Astrid and Stormfly fought as one, Astrid using her axe to knock soldiers out with the hilt of her axe and using the blade to parry and block any soldier's strikes, and Stormfly firing spikes and blasting fire at any soldier who came close to them, Barf and Belch fought alongside Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who fought with spears and swords and actually took the battle seriously. Hiccup was currently taking on Dagur, giving him long burned cuts; Toothless was taking on 3 soldiers at once. Valka and Cloudjumper ordered the dragons to fight off the Berserkers from air. The battle went on till the sun's rays slowly rose above the hills.

When it seemed like Berk was winning, a yell and a deranged laugh pierced the light morning sky. There, on the ground, lay Hiccup, he looked okay if you didn't count the fact that a sword had pierced through his stomach and you could see the tip of the sword poking out of his back. Dagur gave a deranged laugh, "Now hand over that Night Fury of yours, Hiccup." He snarled. Blood pooled around the young chief of Berk but as he spoke his voice showed no evidence of wavering or shaking. "I thought we've been through this, Dagur." Hiccup spoke softly, "I'm never going to hand Toothless over to you." "Fine then," Dagur hissed. "Have—"He never got the chance to finish the sentence because he was suddenly attacked by a big blur of black scales. Toothless roared loud as he tackled Dagur to the ground. The berserker chief tried to fight the dragon, but Toothless raked his claws across Dagur's torso. 'How dare he, how DARE he!' thought Toothless as he scratched Dagur, 'He hurt Hiccup! YOU, filthy, disgusting scaleless, are not just going to die, oh no, you're going to die… Right after I've tortured you!' With this thought, he roared as loud as he could in Dagur's face, then scratched his face roughly. He continued to torture the chief mercilessly. By this time, the berserkers had retreated, leaving the chief alone. After 10 minutes of continuous scratching, burning and roaring, although to Dagur, it felt like 10 hours, Toothless finally put an end to Dagur's misery. He mustered up the biggest plasma blast he could, blasted it with such force that when the blast hit its mark, the chief flew 20 feet before hitting his head hard on a sharp rock and died there.

Toothless snorted and huffed as if to say; 'Good riddance' then ran over to where Hiccup lay. What he saw surprised him, Astrid and Valka were crying while Hiccup lay unmoving, 'No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he?' Toothless thought. He ran over to Hiccup and nudged his hand. Hiccup stirred quietly and rubbed Toothless's head. "Hey bud." He said quietly. Toothless looked up and bounded around happily. "Toothless, come here." Hiccup said. Toothless frowned at the serious tone in his rider's voice but did as he was told. "You, bud, are amazing. Thank you for being there for me. I love ya, bud." Hiccup hugged Toothless. Toothless frowned, sure he loved all sorts of physical contact with Hiccup but why did he sound like he was leaving? At this point, Astrid and Valka had realized Hiccup had woken up and tried to take out the sword but Hiccup pushed their hands away. "No, don't." He said. "H-Hiccup, let us take it out," Astrid pleaded. "I don't want to lose you, Hiccup." Hiccup smiled softly. "I'm not going to survive longer." He explained. "Astrid, you're going to be next chieftess, Mom will help you. Right mom?" "O-Of course son." Valka said, wiping her tears away, realizing her son can't be helped. Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Toothless." He called over his best friend. Toothless came over to his rider, feeling very sadder than he had ever been his entire life. "Toothless, you are the most amazing friend I could ever ask for. Thank you, Toothless." Toothless licked his face. Hiccup chuckled softly. "For once, I'm glad that doesn't wash out." He then turned to face Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Gobber. "Gobber, in my backroom in the forge, there's blueprints on how to make an automated tailfin for Toothless, as well as clear instructions on how to put it on. I want you to make it for Toothless." Gobber nodded, tears lining his eyes. "Of course, lad." Hiccup smiled. "And thank you for being there for me when Dad couldn't do it. You were mentor I could ever ask for." "And you're tha' best apprentice I ever had, Hiccup. Thank you, lad." "No, thank _you_." The dying chief turned to his friends. The same people who had bullied him since he was 4. And the same people who had apologized and became his friends. He smiled at each one of them, while they returned it with teary smiles. "I want to thank all of you, every single one of you for being there for me. I want you all to help out Astrid and Mom when I'm gone." They all nodded wordlessly. Then he turned to his mother, the woman he hadn't seen since he was a baby. "Mom," he finally said, "I haven't met you for long, but the time I had with you so far was paradise. Thank you for helping me with chiefing. You don't know how much it means to me." Valka nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Next he turned to Eret, he hadn't known the man for long but he deserved to have a goodbye. "Eret, I don't know you as well as I know these guys, but I know you well enough to know that you are a loyal, kind and responsible man. I need you to also help out with all the chiefing on Berk. Can I ask that from you?" He said gently. "Yes of course, chief." Eret answered. "I will do my best." He smiled once more before turning his head towards his beautiful wife Astrid. "Astrid, I'm so sorry we can't spend the rest of our lives together but I want one thing from you." He said as serious as he could. "And what's that?" Astrid asked. "That—"He was cut off by a coughing fit. As the coughing fit ended, he continued. "That you won't kill yourself or cut yourself after I'm gone. Please Astrid, I can't stand it if you're hurting yourself. I'll try my best to visit you in your dreams but please, please, please don't kill yourself. Can I ask that one thing from you?" He asked. Astrid nodded. "Thank you Astrid." "I-I love you, you dork." She said before bursting into tears again and crying on his chest. Astrid felt her hand stroke her head a few times before stopping and turning cold. 'No,' Astrid thought. She looked up but what she feared was true. Hiccup's emerald eyes were closed, never to open again. She pressed her ear to his chest but couldn't hear a beat. She tried again multiple times ut go the same result. She started sobbing loudly while Valka and the others took off their helmets.

Toothless moaned loudly, and big fat tears dropped from the dragon's eyes. All of Berk mourned for their chief. They sent him off on the best ship they had. As the Vikings of Berk fired their flaming arrows, Astrid felt a sense of déjà vu, as she remembered when they did the same for when Stoick died. Many had the sense to hurt themselves or commit suicide but then remembered Hiccup's last wishes. If they wanted to honor the chief, they would have to obey the last wishes of the chief. Toothless was one of them. He wanted to hand over the title of Alpha to someone else but then he remembered his best friend's words. He ruled the dragons fairly as did Astrid and the others until they all passed away one by one and new generations kept going. But one clan never grew. The Haddock Clan. When Chief Hiccup Haddock died, Astrid Hofferson Haddock and Valhallarama Haddock were the only people left in the Haddock Clan, and since Astrid never remarried, when she and Valka died. There were no more Haddocks on Berk. Or anywhere else.

When each of them died, they all went up to Valhalla and re-met with people that they knew had died before. But 2 people among them were … Hiccup and Stoick. The Berkians all ran to the two male Haddocks and gave them a big group hug.

There in Valhalla, they all stayed together, them and their dragons. And they could never be separated once more.

The bond between a dragon and a rider is so strong that no one or nothing could sever it.

But the bond between Hiccup and Toothless, their bond is very special. They are linked together in ways you cannot imagine. They both lost something important to them: Hiccup his left leg and Toothless his left tailfin, they needed each other and loved each other unconditionally. Hiccup was Toothless's first friend and together at the time, a 14 year old scrawny un-viking-like boy and his black scaled Night Fury dragon, Toothless, killed the Red Death and stopped a 300 year war. They had been through many things together. To separate them would be hell for both of them.

They meant the world to each other. When either of them is gone, the other is never the same. But now, the two halves were together again.

They were and always will be:

**TWO HALVES OF A WHOLE**


End file.
